


POI Valentine's Day fics (unrelated)

by whomii2



Series: POI Holiday fic (unrelated) [16]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our gang on Valentine's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> written during season one

Fusco resigned himself to another day of tedium. His wife had left him several years ago, and the demands of his job had put a damper on his personal life. So with no romantic partner, he might as well spend Valentine’s day trailing after The Suit’s mysterious boss. Unfortunately The Boss led a much less exciting life than his partner in crime. His days seemed to involve a lot of going from place to place and sitting in front of a computer. Perhaps there was more excitement going on in cyberspace, but as an observer in the real world Fusco would have to say things looked pretty dull.

Fusco perked up when The Boss deviated from his usual types of locations and entered a florist shop. His jaw dropped open when he saw him emerge a short time later carrying a rather expensive looking bouquet. When Fusco called to report this development, he could tell by the silence on the other end of the phone that The Suit was just as surprised. This was confirmed when The Suit met him as he lurked outside The Boss’s next stop--a candy store. But what really shocked them was when The Boss’s next errand took him to Victoria’s Secret. They stared at each other speechlessly but quickly moved to follow when their quarry exited the store, loaded down with his various purchases, and hailed a cab. He was let off at an expensive hotel, and the two discretely shadowed him into the lobby, determined to see how this evening was going to progress….

Harold arranged his purchases so that he could push several different floors in the elevator, including the restaurant level. On that floor he quickly exited the public elevator and made his way to the private elevator for the penthouse suits. He then expressed down in that elevator to the indoor garage where his driver and car were waiting for him. He settled into the soft leather seats in the back with a glad sigh as he was feeling a bit fatigued after all of the running around. He indulged in some of the gourmet chocolate with not a little self-satisfaction. He was sure his boys would have quite a frustrating time trying to locate his room (in fact, he had rented several rooms under different aliases) before resigning themselves to the fact that he had given them the slip. They were sure to be quite irked - a suitable payback in response to their intrusion into his privacy. He smiled as he contemplated his Valentine’s plans - curled up by the fire with a hot tea and his beloved books


	2. Lonely Hearts Club

It was bound to happen eventually. Harold was only surprised that it hadn’t happened sooner. It was Valentines day, and as so often before he had felt an irresistible pull toward Grace’s place. While lurking outside he saw a man ring her doorbell and give her flowers. She was dressed in much fancier clothing than her usual artist’s attire. She laughed as she accepted her bouquet and they set off on what was most likely a romantic dinner. Grace was a lovely person, and Harold should be glad that she was finally moving on with her life with someone else. But he wasn’t.

Carter was enjoying her own romantic Valentine’s day dinner with Detective Beecher.

Fusco didn’t have a date, but his ex did. Which meant that Lionel had the evening with his son, and he was happier with that arrangement than if he had a lady friend.

Finch was in a rather melancholy mood when he arrived at the library. He was a bit surprised to find Reese there, pacing restlessly. Clearly the holiday was weighing on his friend as well. Thoughts of happy Valentine’s days in the past, Valentines days he had forsaken when he chose duty over love, and Valentine’s days that could never be now that Jessica was gone.

The mood in the library was rather somber, until finally John came to a decision. “Harold, let’s go for a drink. There’s nothing that can’t wait until morning.” 

So Harold closed down some of his applications and gathered up his coat. They then headed off to a nearby sports bar, less crowded than usual as most of the regulars had sought a more romantic setting for the evening. They were able to sip their drinks in companionable silence. They might not be with their loved ones, but at least they weren’t alone this holiday.


End file.
